Burning
by Brivilya Almasy
Summary: When Percival was a young boy, people were dying because of a mysterious disease Years later, what happens when it come back all of sudden. PercivalChris
1. The Start Of It

Burning  
  
Disclamir-I dont own anything. Please dont sue.  
  
Chapter 1- The Start of it all  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Percival was leaving today. He was going on a short vacation back   
  
to his hometown, Iksay. He was doing some last minute packing. Right now   
  
he was walking around half naked looking for some of his clothes.  
  
" Shit. Where's my shirt? Ah, there it is." said Percival. He   
  
walked outside to the stables and put his bags on his horse. He was leaving   
  
at noon, so he still had time to get breakfast. He walked to the Brass   
  
Castle dining hall.   
  
As he was walking down the corridor he bumped into to someone.  
  
"Ohh. I'm sor... Oh Its you," he said grinning.  
  
"Hi to you to Perce." said Borus also grinning," Where you going?"  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat."  
  
"Great, I'm starving," said Borus.The two friends walked down the  
  
corridor to the dining hall. As they walked in they saw their fellow Zexen   
  
Knights, Leo, Salome, Roland, and their beautiful captain Chris. Louis,   
  
Chris's attendant, who was training to be a knight, was also there. They   
  
walked over to the table and sat down.   
  
"Goomoring," said Leo who was stuffing his mouth with food.   
  
"Good morning to you too Leo," laughed Percival. Chris giggled.   
  
The 6 Mighty Knights of Zexen were sure a fun bunch to be around sometimes.  
  
Sometimes being the key word.  
  
"All ready to go Percival?" asked Salome.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all packed." He said.  
  
"We're gonna miss you, Percival." Said Chris.  
  
"That's nice to hear," said Percival grinning.  
  
"Yeah. Nobody to drink with." Said Borus.  
  
"Hey," said Leo," What about me. I'm still here."  
  
"Exactly." Borus said laughing. Percival and Chris burst into   
  
laughter. Even Salome and Roland chuckled.   
  
"When are you leaving?" asked Salome when the laughter died down.  
  
"At noon today." Said Percival.  
  
"How long will you be gone, Lord Percival?" questioned Louis.  
  
"Not too long. A month at the most." He said.  
  
"We will truly miss your company." Said Salome.  
  
"Yes," said Chris," We will even miss drunken Percival."   
  
Percival chuckled. They passed the rest of the time left by talking of old  
  
times and of the war of the True runes. Hugo of Karaya was the Flame Champion.  
  
Chris held the True Water Rune and Geddoe held the True Lighting Rune.   
  
They talked about the battles they fought, and the good times they had.   
  
Soon it was noon and Percival had to get going if he wanted to get to Iksay  
  
by nightfall.   
  
"Goodbye," said Louis looking a bit sad.  
  
"Don't worry Louis. I'll be back before you know it. When I come   
  
back maybe we can have another drinking contest." Said Percival winking.   
  
Louis giggled as he remembered the last time Percival had gotten him drunk.  
  
"Goodbye Percival. Have a safe journey." Said Borus.  
  
"Goodbye you too," said Percival," Take care of Lady Chris."   
  
He winked. Borus chuckled.  
  
"Goodbye," said Leo," Oh. When you come back don't forget to get me  
  
some special spicy Iksay food." Percival laughed  
  
" Of course. And try to keep Borus from getting too drunk." Leo   
  
laughed.  
  
"Have a safe journey and May the goddess protect you." Said Salome.  
  
"See you soon, old friend," said Roland.  
  
"Goodbye, Percival." Said Chris as she stepped up to hug him. "Come  
  
back to us safe." she whispered.   
  
"I will." He said gazing into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Goodbye everyone. I'll be back soon." He said waving to them as he  
  
rode off. They all stood watching him go until they could see him no more.   
  
Chris stood silently watching Percival go. Even though he had only been gone   
  
for a few minutes she missed him dearly. She also had a bad feeling about   
  
something that she could not place her finger on.  
  
"It must be something I ate." She thought. She didn't give it   
  
another thought as they walked back into Brass Castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It had been a week since Percival had left Brass Castle. He missed   
  
his friends but enjoyed being free for a while. He was standing by the  
  
windmill, just staring out at the fields. It was late and he was going to   
  
head back home soon.  
  
He remembered all the times he had spent fighting with   
  
his brother by the windmill. He and his brother never got along, even when   
  
they were very young. Percival's brother was older then him by 4 years.  
  
I hated him when I was a kid.  
  
Hell I still hate him, He hates me even more now because of what...   
  
Percival shook his head. He didn't want to think about   
  
that right now.   
  
He also remembered the time when he and his friend would   
  
fight each other with wooden swords. He winced as he remembered how they had   
  
stung if you got whacked by one.  
  
He started to walk back to his house. He was going to help his mother  
  
cook dinner. He said hello to the people who walked passed him and remembered   
  
when he had first come home.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Percival rode into Iksay feeling happy. He was deep in thought when  
  
all of a sudden he hears: WELCOME HOME!!!!!!! He almost fell off of his   
  
horse. Him, the Swordsman of Gale almost fell off of a horse. What would   
  
the other knights say he thought laughing. He hadn't expected such a large   
  
crowd too be waiting for him. He thought he could just sneak home and say hi  
  
later but that obviously wasn't the case.   
  
Percival didn't realize it, but the villagers were all very proud of  
  
him. A farm boy becoming one of the legendary 6 Mighty Knights of Zexen, no   
  
one would have dreamed of it happening. But it did. Little Percival Fraulien  
  
becoming a knight?   
  
That was a bit unexpected, but for some who knew him, they knew it  
  
was going to happen eventually. He was always playing with wooden swords and  
  
swinging them everywhere. He had a hard life, living with out a father.  
  
His father had fought in the Dunan war. He had died and left a widow   
  
with two children. A man by the name of Camus came and told them that his   
  
father haddied fighting bravely. Camus apparently was close to his father.   
  
Camus had stayed around for a while to help them out. He had become   
  
particularly close with Percival.   
  
He had been the one who had taught Percival to ride a horse and   
  
also to be smooth with the, uh, ladies. (HHAHAHAHHA.Sorry can't help myself)  
  
Percival was thankful to him. If it weren't for him he wouldn't be knight.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So many Memories. he thought as he walked to his house. He thought no  
  
more of the past as he walked back into his house.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short, but i doin't know where to end it.   
  
The ending is kind blah, but i hoped you liked it. Sorry the chapter is like off to  
  
one side, but it got messed up. I'll fix it next chapter. Also i need a beta-reader.  
  
If anyone can help me out, just put it in the review, thanx. Review please.  
  
- Brivilya 


	2. Chap2Interlude The Reason

Disclaimer- I do not own Suiko 3. Only own Max. Authors Note- Ahahahah. Here is Max, Percival's brother. I'm going to write a sequel to Burning, when I'm done of course. I already have an idea. This is not really part of the story, but it sort of leads up to the ending and also the sequel. Hope you like it.  
Chapter 2/ Interlude: The Reason  
  
Max had always hated his little brother, Percival. It's not that Percival was favored; it was just that he existed. Oh yes every one in the village loved him and his little brother. But the little brat was always around him, following him wherever he went. His mother said that was because Percival admired him. Yeah, right. It probably was the truth, though. It still was annoying though. Maybe if it were someone other then his brother then he would not be so annoyed.  
It was known that Max was extremely smart. He was very popular with every one, especially the young girls of Iksay. He wanted to be somebody, not just a farmer like every one else was. He wanted to be somebody that every one would know and even fear. (Little did he know, his wish would one true one day.)  
People said he looked like his grandfather on his mother's side. That's not exactly what he wanted. Not that he didn't like his grandfather, but he wanted to look like his father. And guess what? They said that Percival looked like his father. The little brat got everything. Max did not like that. He deserved to look like their father; he had known him the longest. Maybe that was one of the reasons that he hated his brother.  
His father had died in the Dunan Unification War. He had broken his promise to Max. He promised to come back, alive. Not buried with others in some foreign land leaving his wife alone with his two kids.  
The man who had told them the news stayed with them for a while. Camus was his name. Max never really liked him, maybe because he always was helping the brat. Helping him learn to ride a horse and use a sword. Helping him to eventually become a knight. And that's what Percival did. Max never thought his stupid brother would amount to anything, much less become a knight. No matter what, he would always be better then Percival, no matter what anyone thought. ~~~ A/N- Sorry its so short, but that's all I had to write. The 3rd chapter is coming soon; I just have to type it up. Hope you like it. Please review. ~ Brivilya 


	3. Memories

**Disclaimer- **See first chappie. **A/N** - Um, I know I said that James (Percy's dad) fought in the Dunan Unification War. But I think the war was like 15 years before the game and so Percival would have been older then 6, but I'm not going to follow that. By the way Chris is 22, Percival is 24 and Borus is also 24. Max is Percival's brother, James is their dad and Ana is their mother. Anyway Enjoy.  
_**Chapter3- Trouble Brews**_

"It's true, we always used to fight by the windmill." Laughed Percival. His mother laughed.

"You were always getting into fights with everyone." Ana said, "Especially with your brother." Percival's face darkened at the mentioning of his brother.

"Why can't you two ever get along?" his mother sighed.

"I tried to get along with him, but he never wanted to. He always hated me." Said Percival. His mother shook her head. "That's not true. He was so excited when you were born."  
  
_Max and his father paced around the room. James kept looking at the door. Inside that room was his wife, giving birth to their second child. Periodically his wife screamed and he was getting nervous._ _Max was very excited. He was going to be a big brother. But Max had a bad feeling. He wasn't sure that having a brother was going to be so great, as his parents kept saying. All of a sudden a baby's cry filled the air._ _The door opened. A woman walked out and smiled._

"_You can come in now." She said. James broke into a grin and looked at Max._

"_Why don't we go meet your little brother, Max?" he said. Max nodded and followed his father into the room. His mother was lying on the bed holding a small infant. Max's eyes opened in wonder. His mother smiled._

"_Come and meet your little brother, Max." Ana said. She looked at James._

"_I was thinking of naming him after your father." She said. James smiled and nodded._

"_I'd like that." He turned to his newborn son. "_

_Hi Percival"_

"_Percival." Whispered Max. He nodded his little head and looked up at his parents. _

"_I like that name." He said. His parents smiled at each other. James pulled Max into a hug._

"_You're going to be a great big brother!" said James kissing the top of his head. Max blushed and tried to push away from his dad._

"_Dad!" he said. His father laughed and let go of him, ruffling his hair. Ana smiled. Percival was going to have a great family. James picked up his infant son. James looked at him in wonder._

"_He's so small." Ana looked at her eldest son and beckoned him to her. Max went to her and she picked him up and put him on the bed with her._

"_Hi, sweetie. How do you like your baby brother?" she asked him._

"_He's very tiny, but I like him." Said Max looking earnest. Ana laughed._

"_That's good." She said. James looked at Max._

"_Would you like to hold him, Max?" asked James. Max nodded and took his little brother from his father. As soon as Percival was in his arms, all of his fears and doubts disappeared. Percival opened his eyes. He looked at Max with his big chocolate eyes. Max's eyes opened wide in surprise as Percival grabbed his finger. James smiled at his wife and kissed her gently._

"_We did good, with these two." He said._ "_We really did. They're going to be so close when Percival gets older." She said._  
__  
  
"He was very helpful when you were born. He was always getting your toys for you and helping around the house." Said his mother.

"Really? That's exactly how I remember him." Said Percival sarcastically. His mother shook her head.

"He changed when your father left for the war. You were still pretty young, only six. But when your father left Max was almost eleven. James and Max were very close. All three of you were close, but since Max was older than you he had been with your father longer." She explained.

"He took it very hard, when your father had to leave. He would go to the edge of town every day to see if he was coming home."  
  
_Max looked anxiously at his father._

"_You'll come back soon won't you?' he asked. James glanced at his wife._

"_Of course, I'll come back soon." He said smiling gently. James turned to his wife, who was crying silently. She threw her arms around him. He held her tightly._

"_Don't worry, love. I'll come back as soon as I can. I love you." He whispered._

"_I know I love you too. Be careful, I don't know what I'll do with out you." She said, with tears streaming down her face. He shushed her._

"_Don't worry, it'll be alright." He said letting go of her. He kissed her gently. He turned to his youngest son. Percival looked at him with his big brown chocolate eyes. James scooped him up into a big hug._

"_Where are you going, Daddy?" asked Percival._

"_I have to away for a while, but I'll be back very soon, Ok? And when I come back I'll teach you to ride a horse, like I taught Max." said James looking slightly sad._

"_Ok, Daddy. I'll miss you." Said Percival._

"_I'll miss you too. Remember to help your mother while I'm gone and be a good boy for her." Said James putting Percival down._

"_I will." Said Percival trying to look taller. His father smiled and kissed the top of his head. _

_"I love you."_

"_I love you too, Daddy!" proclaimed Percival. Ana smiled and picked up Percival. James turned to Max and kneeled down in front of him._

"_Take care of your mother and brother while I'm gone, Ok? Be a good boy for your mother." Said James. Max nodded._

"_Dad, promise me you'll come back, alive." Said Max looking serious. James looked surprised._

"_Of course I'll come back alive. I promise. You'll see, I'll be back here in a few months." Promised his father._

"_I love you, Dad!" he whispered._

"_I love you too, Max," said James hugging his son tight. He let go of Max and climbed on top of his horse._

"_I love you all. I'll be back as soon as I can." With a last look at his family, he turned and with a slight wave, rode out of sight. Percival looked at his mother._

"_Why are you crying Mommy?" he asked innocently. His mother looked at him._

"_I'm just going to miss your father." She said._

"_Oh, me too." Max looked at them. He went and hugged his mother._ "_Don't worry, sweetheart, he'll be back soon."_

_But after three months, he wasn't back. There was news that the war was coming to an end, but soldiers weren't returning yet. Every morning Max went to the edge of town to look for his father. Every day he came back to the house without his father._ _Max ran back home one morning._

"_Mom!" he called. Ana poked her head out of the room she was in._ "_What is it, dear?" she asked._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm trying to get your brother dressed." She said. Max went into the room and saw his little brother sitting on the floor with no shirt on._

"_C'mon squirt. Get dressed so you can come play." Said Max grabbing his brother and tickling him. Percival squirmed._

"_Ok! Ok! Just let go of me." Laughed Percival. Ana looked at Max._

"_Thanks sweetheart. He always listens to you." She smiled. ._ "_Oh its nothing Mom." He said, blushing, _

_"Hurry up Percival."_ "_Hold on, I'm almost ready!" called Percival._ "_Don't stay out too long today." Said his mother, "I want you two home for lunch."_

"He was a good brother to you."

"Ma, he might have been in the beginning, but later on he hated me. You just cant say he didn't." said Percival.

"He didn't hate you." Said his mother. Percival sighed.

"Fine. He didn't like me that much. I'm going to bed. I love you. Night." Said Percival, getting up and kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Good night. I love you too." She said.

AN – I'm so so sorry I took so long to get this up, but I didn't have the internet for like 2 months and I just got a new computer. I'll also try to update my other stories really soon. Hope you liked it. Review please.

- Brivilya


	4. Hey, Where's Percy?

Disclaimer- What's new, I still don't own Suikoden and will never own it.

A/N- No one reviewed! Tear Why? Please review it makes me happy and I can write more! Sorry I took so long but I had writer's block for like months. Enjoy and Review please.

Also if it looks weird, it's because I'm trying to figure out if it looks better double spaced or not.

**_Chapter 4-Hey, where's Percy?_**

**__**

* * *

Louis yawned. It was very early in the morning, yet he could not fall back asleep.

Percival had been gone for almost two weeks now. Things had been extremely boring. And slow.

Louis glanced out the window, as if he could see the small town of Iksay. He sighed quietly. He would definitely be glad to see Percival return. He returned to his bed with thoughts of tomorrow.

* * *

Percival sighed. It had been an extremely long day. He was helping to rebuild a roof that had been destroyed in the fire. It was hard work. He and a few other men had volunteered to help out. By the end of the day, half the men had taken off their shirts because of the heat.

A few young village girls had come out to watch them work. Two of the girls giggled and pointed in their direction. Jimmy, Percival's childhood best friend, laughed.

"They're staring at you, ya know?" he said grinning.

"What?" Percival looked over at the girls. Sure enough when he looked over they began to blush. He smiled and gave a little wave. Turning back to Jimmy, he said grinning.

"I can't help it if the ladies love me." Jimmy laughed and smacked him on the back. They continued to work. About three hours later, they were done. It was almost dusk and the people were beginning to clear out. As the people went their separate ways, Jimmy and Percival went to get a drink at the inn.

They talked for about 2 hours until it was well after dark. Jimmy left. Percival walked up to the windmills. He leaned on the fence, thinking.

It had been a little over two weeks since he had been gone. He enjoyed his time off, but he still missed his friends. An image of Chris popped into his head. He shook his head. She would never feel the same way about him. Percival sighed.

_Crunch. _

He whipped his head around. _'What was that?' _he thought. He looked around and so no one.

_Crunch. _

Percival turned around just as a figure jumped on him. In surprise he fell to the ground. The dark figure was in all black, with a mask over his face.

Percival struggled to get free. He kicked the man in the stomach and the man let go of him. He staggered back as the fist of his opponent caught his jaw. The man took his chance and pushed Percival to the ground. Percival grabbed his opponents arm and flipped him over until he pinned him to the ground.

"What do you want with me?" he asked angrily. The man grinned evilly.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said eerily. Percival looked puzzled.

_Whack!_

He didn't have time to contemplate it, as something was slammed into the back of his head. As he fell to the ground, he last conscious thought was _'Crap' _

* * *

Chris woke with a start.

'_What was that?' _she asked her self silently. She had been having a dream, when an image of Percival in danger appeared in her head. He had been crying out for help. She shook her head. It was just a bad dream. It couldn't have meant anything. Still, the image of Percival in distress was a little more than she could bear. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. And with Percival no less.

Chris got out of her bed and walked to the window. She looked out in the direction of Iksay. She sighed. She really missed him. The atmosphere was different with out him.

Much quieter, and slightly more boring.

He had only been gone for two weeks but it seemed like much longer. He said he would be gone for only a month. So only 2 more boring weeks to face in his absence. That was still too long in her book. She wished he would come home sooner.

Percival was the knight she got along with the most. Not that she didn't get along with the other knights, but Percival was the easiest to talk to her. He could make her smile with only a few words. Although she wouldn't admit it, she sometimes thought of him as more than a friend. Chris shook her head. She shouldn't think of him that way. He probably didn't return her feeling anyway.

It was common knowledge that some of the other knights harbored feelings for her. Borus Rerum included. She did not think Percival did though. Chris sighed. Percival would be back soon and if she missed him so much she could always go and visit him. She looked out the window. It was almost dawn. She walked slowly back to her bed to get a few more hours of sleep.

She would contemplate her nightmare in the morning.

* * *

Ana looked out the window worriedly. It was late and Percival had not come home yet. She shook he head. _'He's probably still with Jimmy.'_ She smiled. _'They'll probably stay out all night like they used to.'_ Ana sighed, slightly exasperated. _'I wish he would let me know, though. Oh well, boys will be boys.'_

Ana glanced out the window once more. She couldn't help but worry about Percy. She smiled. Oh how he hated that nickname. '_Except'_ she thought '_when that pretty knight, Chris, called him that. He didn't seem to mind then.' _Maybe something will happen between them. '_Ah. A mother can only hope.'_ She thought with a smile.

Ana sighed silently. She hoped he would come home soon. As she went to bed, she prayed to Sadie that her son would be alright.

That night, the first in a long time, she went to bed with thoughts of worry.

* * *

A/N- Well there ya have it. Again I'm so sorry it took so long, but I just could not think of anything. I'm going to try an update more frequently. Thanks and PLEASE Review.

-Brivilya


End file.
